


Summertime + Bad Date + Late Night

by EWM



Series: Comfortember (myfirstone!!) [21]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Comfort, Desi Character, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mac and Desi Dancing, Mac and Desi being cute and fluffy, Mac and Desi bonding over music, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Romance, the beginnings of Mac and Desi as a couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: This was me having some fun with the COMFORTEMBER PROMPT - DAY 21 - HUGSThis was me musing on the beginnings of Mac and Desi as a coupleMac and Riley shippers STAY AWAY, THIS IS NOT FOR YOU / ALSO IF YOU'RE NOT INTO ROMANCE, AVOID ALSO
Relationships: Angus MacGyver & Desiree "Desi" Nguyen
Series: Comfortember (myfirstone!!) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996306
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Summertime + Bad Date + Late Night

It was late, Mac was turning off the lights of his house when the knock came. He yawned and tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He padded over to the door, his brain not really connecting the potential risk or worry associated with a strange knock on the door in the early hours (particularly in Mac’s line of works.) But he was sleepy and happy; they had saved some kids that day, the bad guys were going to jail, no one got hurt and Desi…was well Desi and him were getting closer and that made him smile. The memory of Desi laughing at some joke of his entered into his head as he opened the door, then his exhausted eyes snapped open completely awake

“Desi, are you okay?” Mac asked gesturing for her to come inside

“Yeah…look I’m sorry, my date was really…shitty and I guess I wanted some company. I know it’s really late.” Desi responded coming in

“Late it’s fine, it’s not late at all.” Mac responded, swallowing a yawn as best he could

Desi grinned at him as he pushed her gently towards his fire pit outside, Mac grabbed the remaining beers with his spare hand as they moved out into the cool LA night.

“Thanks.”

“No, it’s fine. You want a beer?”

“Sure…I need it after the night I’ve had.”

“You want to talk about this shitty date?”

“Not really…well kind of, it’s hard to describe. I mean he wasn’t mean or cruel and he didn’t do anything…you know awful. It was just…”

“Just what?”

“You’re probably going to think it’s silly.”

“Des look at me. Look I promise you I won’t think it’s silly.”

Desi paused, passing the beer bottle between her hands

“If it helps, I suck at dating.”

Mac managed to get a giggle for that

“Fine. Okay, so…this guy, we were supposed to go…dancing.”

“Dancing??”

“You promised you wouldn’t be mean!”

“I’m not being mean, I just…wow dancing. I’m shutting up, please continue.”

“So we were supposed to go dancing and this guy he made a big deal of it.”

“Right…”

“Anyway, we get to the place and it’s huge, like a big old hall, everyone’s just up and dancing and it’s…I’m ready to go have a go and then he insists at just standing at the bar and talking about how sad and pathetic everyone is. How none of them can dance and…yeah.”

“He might of just been really nervous and had a really bad way of showing it”

“He tried to grab my ass at the end of night.”

Mac snorted

“What?”

“Did he survive?”

“I might have stamped on his foot and broken two of his toes.”

Mac snorted again and spat out his beer

“Sounds like it couldn’t have happened to a nicer guy.”

After that Desi stopped talking and just sat and stared into the fire, then she looked at the floor and sighed. Mac was struck by how she suddenly sank, it had been a long day for all of them and….god this guy must have been a real asshole. He shifted closer to her and wrapped his arm round her. She leaned into it, exhausted. They sat there quietly for a few minutes in silence and then Mac had a moment of inspiration (hardly a shocker)

“Okay...so I can’t fix the date, but I can fix one thing if you just wait for one moment.” He said racing off back inside

Desi although tired and a little confused happily waited. Mac came back a couple of minutes holding what looked like a record player, although it didn’t look like any player she could recognise. She could see a pencil on the, a pin and were they bricks on either side of it?

“Okay, so I have got Ella Fitzgerald, Frank Sinatra and Charlie Parker. There’s more inside, but I picked up those first.” Mac said laying the records on player on the table

“Um Ella Fitzgerald please.”

“Great, it’s summertime with Louis Armstrong.”

Mac put the record on and with great ceremony offered his hand to Desi

“Desi Nyugen, I would be honoured if you would dance with me.”

Desi still not quite believing her luck, took his hand and Mac took her in his arms and began to dance slowly round the dwindling fire pit. Mac span her around and she laughed as the record played on

“So where did you learn to dance?”

“My grandfather, he said a gentleman should always know how to dance so when he was with a woman he didn’t embarrass himself.”

Mac coloured slightly as the last part of the sentence came out, he hadn’t meant to be quite that honest. Desi laughed, Mac swiftly changed subject

“So how did you get into dancing?”

“Ballet.”

“Wow…okay”

“My mom made me okay, she said it would help me improve my posture and sense of elegance.”

“And did it?”

“Not really, I do love dancing, just ballet is so straight and tight, I like dancing more like this…and it did teach me discipline. The army was nothing compared to ballet school.”

Mac laughed, the music played on and they slowed down, the two hugged each other as they tapped slowly to the music. Eventually exhaustion did kick in and Mac offered her his couch, which she happily took. Both of them were wrecked the next day and were teased ruthlessly as the team all got bored doing paperwork. Mac worried a little about how Desi might react, it had been an odd night, but it had been fun and he’d learned more about Desi around the firepit than he had in the previous two months. But neither of them mentioned the previous evening either. Mac passed Desi in the hall towards the end of the day and he could have sworn he heard her singing “Summertime, and the living is easy..” just under her breath, he made no comment, he simply smiled and walked on. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this came about from another fic I did with Mac and Desi celebrating Desi's birthday. I got the idea that Desi is into old music and dancing. I remember someone on tumblr telling me the character has ballet in the background and its snowballed from there.


End file.
